


The Explosion

by Jadiona



Series: Life and Death Continuation [10]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Death, Gen, Horror, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadiona/pseuds/Jadiona
Summary: This story is based on a glimpse of a vision mentioned in the extra, Unforeseen Consequences, that revolves around, Chapter 1 – Party, of Death and Rebirth. For reasons that should become relatively obvious, relatively quickly... this story was written in third person.





	The Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga, Life and Death, or any of the accouterments in the series.
> 
> AN: Small point of fact, please note the rating and the genre as neither was selected for safety. Also, I would recommend reading Unforeseen Consequences first before this story.

** The Explosion **

As far as the vast majority of the Cullens were concerned, a birthday party was a good thing and as a result, they were excited to show Beau a promise of the future he would have with them.

Carine had been among the most level-headed with her gifts to her new son. A laptop and a set of antique books... well, the laptop had been more level-headed anyways.

Even Royal had taken time to put some effort into making sure that Beau received something meaningful and something useful. He'd gone to the trouble of finding a model of the truck that the young vampire had loved so much when he'd still been human, as well as gotten a stereo system for the new car. He'd briefly put aside his personal animosity to help, mostly because Archie had threatened to tear apart his BMW if he didn't.

For Archie's part, he'd set everything into motion. He'd spent hours planning and trying to see and expect every possible nuance on any outcome. He did all this because he could see where the future was currently heading and he wasn't happy with it.

The longer that Beau was with the family, the more suffocated he was made. It took time for Archie to understand what was the cause of the future resentment that he foresaw, and when he finally he did, he fought to figure out a way to correct the issue. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't make the obvious ways happen, because when he tried to make those ways occur, the rocks in both Beau's and Edythe's heads seemed to get in the way.

So he finessed his way through it, plotting out the perfect birthday party with eighteen separate and unique gifts planned. Each one having meaning and importance, even the two seemingly useless and waste of space items that Eleanor was bringing to the table had a purpose... levity and hilarity. While the gifts that Archie planned to give Beau were fashion forward because he was going to make him like fashion if it was the last thing he did.

Was there a chance that the party could end in disaster? Of course. There was always the possibility of disaster. If Archie looked at any one event too much he could easily find over hundred different futures. It was just how looking into the future worked. Most people didn't realize that in a single day, there were easily a thousand possibilities for disaster, and a million possibilities for other things... Of course, most people also didn't realize that liquid hand soap was an ingredient that could be used to make a bomb.

It was because of this that Archie discarded what he considered to be the irrelevant visions, like massive explosions and childish fits. If it didn't fit into his perfect planning, it was ignorable. Some would call it ego, he just considered it knowledge.

Jessamine, who could feel Beau's growing frustration and fear, had already brought it up with Edythe on more than one occasion, but Edythe hadn't  _listened._  Jessamine knew more about newborn vampires than anyone else there, so she recognized the slow simmer of a coming snap, and it was vastly caused by their continued pressure on Beau. But when she'd explained to Edythe what she felt from him, instead of giving him space, Edythe had began hovering even more, insisting that he should try human blood. Frankly, Jessamine was surprised Beau hadn't already snapped. It was because of this that she hadn't gotten the items her mate had wanted her to get, instead opting for a journal and pens, thinking that maybe if he had something he could use for a private refuge that it might help.

For Edythe's part, she didn't understand why her family kept on insisting that she should give Beau space – especially when none of them seemed to follow their suggestion to her. She loved him and just wanted to be with him and there for him all the time. To her, the world revolved around the boy she'd fallen for. So if she kept him close, it was just to remind herself that he was real and he was there...

On the flip side of the coin was Earnest. He noticed things that no one else seemed to see, so he saw as Beau stressed over the family and friends he'd left behind and he noticed as Beau would become distant if someone so much as mentioned the faked accident that had been done. He tried to put himself in Beau's shoes and what he determined was that what Beau was struggling the most with was everything that had been left unresolved, so he'd tried to give him some closure with the items he'd gotten for him Closure not only for the past, but for the present and future as well.

For Beau's part, the longer he was with the family he loved at his core, the less he thought he belonged. On the one hand, he saw them all as being the light in his life. On the other, they refused to accept him for the person he was. Archie wanted him to be some sort of modern day model of Adonis. Edythe wanted him to be this perfect groom and he didn't even have a ring to give her – oh he knew he could simply take money from the Cullens banks and buy one, but that wasn't the point – he wanted to believe he was enough for her and he just couldn't see it. It was even more clear that he wasn't enough by the way Jessamine would look at him, by the animosity that had come from Royal... and by the lack of trust on all accords.

So when his birthday rolled around and Archie insisted that he was going to have a birthday party, Beau wasn't really surprised. They never trusted him to know his own mind when it came to anything else, so why would they bother to believe that he was fine with what he already had. He didn't need anymore stuff.

That night the first present Archie insisted he opened wasn't so bad, concert tickets for two and some basic clothes. He could live with that, and it gave him the smallest amount of hope that perhaps they had actually listened to him this time. His hope was extremely short lived as Archie jumped on his back, placing his hands over his eyes and making Edythe lead him out to the garage.

Beau should have seen it coming and frankly Archie should have paid better attention to his visions, because sometimes the 2% could happen.

Archie jumped off his back, advising him that he could look.

In front of them all was a shiny fire engine red Chevy Camaro with the world's largest royal blue ribbon and bow tied around it. Beau had no words for what he saw other than a solid red haze.

Jessamine's teeth snapped together, but Beau was just done. He was sick of trying to make them understand he was fine, sick of trying to get them to believe that he actually knew himself, sick of trying to fit in.

He darted forward, his fist slamming down into the hood of  _his car_ , breaking through the metal hood and smashing into the engine fast enough to cause sparks from metal meeting metal to fly, the sparks met the air. It was a garage; fumes from oil, gas, and other flammable items all were there.

Combustion was inevitable.

The initial explosion slammed Beau backwards into the Maserati, his impact almost folded the driver's door in half. The Camaro itself blew into over a hundred pieces, shard of fire hot shards of glass flying everywhere as shrapnel from the metal of the engine and the car's body flew into the three nearest vehicles.

The Maserato exploded with a resoundingly loud boom as Edythe darted forward to try and pull Beau out of the way. The garage started to fill with purple smoke even as a third and fourth explosion rocked the building.

Archie spun, shoving Jessamine and Royal out of the garage as they were the two standing nearest to the open garage door. The next two explosions took the building out, along with everyone still in it, including Archie.

The flames blew a good thirty-five feet into the sky, heavy black smoke filled the air from the rubber of tires, serpentine belts, seals around doors and more at the same time as the more cloyingly purple smoke suffused it's way in the air.

Royal tried to step into the flames but Jessamine pulled him back because Archie had saved them both and she wouldn't let either of them disgrace that fact. Jessamine forcefully dragged Royal away even as she was drowning in her own grief.

Where the garage had once been, the fire from the explosions raged on.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: That concludes the foray down this path. I can't really say I hope you enjoyed it... it's not exactly an enjoyable story, but hopefully it gave you a look into the thoughts and mentalities that hadn't previously been shown.


End file.
